tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Total Drama Island Camp Wiki
Can we put "New to TDI Camp Wiki" in a section like "Helping Out" so it could be neater? [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 16:04, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe..... [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I think its pretty neat right now. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 16:29, 9 May 2009 (UTC) My dad might sing up. He's a dare-devil like me and he owns a motorcycle that he named Betsy!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 16:29, 9 May 2009 (UTC) In the siteheader, add that Ravioli won Total Drama The First! Sorrel was the runner-up! Congrats you both! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] *##14:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) i won a camp and was runner up but it was a while ago--K11You know the DrillTDF 15:22, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Can you add "Good luck to the TDV final 6: Jack, Sorrel, Stephen, Joy, Zane, and Nalyd"? Also, all of the newbies are copying ideas! Like Total Drama Forest and Model. What next?--Twister here!Come talk to the guy with lots of nicknames! 21:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hey guys! The biggest fan of 21:18, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Can you guys add Total Drama The Second to Featured Camps and another one so it could be 5 on one side, 5 on another. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] *##19:52, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Please, no more chat rooms. Me and Sunshine are fed up with it.--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 00:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC) i am not a big fan of chat rooms at all--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 00:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ...I'm not fed up... I just don't go on 'em... Sunshine + Ravioli 00:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) We are still going to have the chatrooms, guys. Just don't go on them, that is all. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:12, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Chee! I oughta get Pauly from guitar class over here! XD He'll know what to do!--Gee Whiz!Golly! 00:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) i have a chat box you dont need java script http://tdicamps.chatango.com Here--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 00:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC)--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 00:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Admins, can I try to make the page organized? Unprotect it and I'll see what I can do. Webkinz Mania says 01:12, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, I trust ya. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Wow! Looks great! Thanks WM! Is it safe to lock the page again? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) My Chris sockpuppet is HUGE o.O Is there any way to make it smaller? Sunshine + Ravioli 14:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sunshine, I am a pro at this... XD. Done! You desrve credit there. Webkinz Mania says 14:12, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *Deserve* Webkinz Mania says 14:12, 2 August 2009 (UTC) LOL, much better. I had no idea it was so big! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 14:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I was runner-up last season...do I get rollback powers? lol jk I don't care if I get rollback powers or not--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 15:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey WM? Isn't it a little unfair that three of your camps are on red hot camps, and two of them didn't even start?--'Hey! I'm ' 16:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, Can someone make the Noah the Unicorn picture a little bigger? --HarryPotterFan5678 19:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I can try... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:14, September 5, 2009 (UTC) THanks. I've been asking for about 2 weeks now, LOL. --HarryPotterFan5678 19:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I actually changed the pic... I realized it was time. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) *smacks forehead* FAIL. XD Note to self: Check page before making stupid comments. LOL --HarryPotterFan5678 19:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I just realized something. The poll and the featured image makes it look like "Do you prefer playing as custom characters, real Total Drama characters, or Snuggie Fail by Sunshineandravioli?" MEGA FAIL! --Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 23:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Can I ever have the featured image? :( SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) LOL Look what I just found on the front page under featured camper: September 2009's Featured Camper is.... Owenguy101! Tdifan1234 became the user of the month.... ULTRA-MEGA FAIL! XD --HarryPotterFan5678 00:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Sprinklemist, definitely. Tdifan, D'oh! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC) LOL, Nalyd. You're such a newb. XD jk --HarryPotterFan5678 17:09, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't there be a new image? I'm pretty sure it's been a week. Not that I mind, since it's my pic up at the minute... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I keep forgetting... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, Why do ou keep newb-ing up? XD--HarryPotterFan5678 11:49, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Cool, my camp is under the red hot list. -Hschweinlin 17:53, September 19, 2009 (UTC)OMG! Hey, it's time for a new featured image. AND I MAY KNOW OF THE FUTURE, BUT YOU STILL CONTROL THE PAST!! (XD, I've been listening to Silver's theme song to much...) Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 21:55, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Not to be naggy, but we're way overdue for a new featured image. And shouldn't the featured user have been posted up by now? (XD, I sound like my grandmother) Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 14:41, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with Chim's gramma--I mean Chimmy... XD--Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 21:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Not that I'm complaining (since it's my image up there XD), but we are extremely overdue for a new featured image... Sunshine + Ravioli 18:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) *sees that she got featured image AGAIN* o.O Sunshine + Ravioli 19:02, October 11, 2009 (UTC) That's four out of six. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:57, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Can Total Drama Pair-ody be a RED hot camp? This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 20:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Did anyone else get an unsigned comment asking to join TDI Camps wiki 2? What's that all about? I checked it out, and mostly newbs are on it. Some newbs, not all newbs, ex: Kenzen - not a newb. TDALindsayfan - newb. (no offense, but you're really new)--'Hey! I'm 'Dookie... 21:16, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I think s/he contacted everyone. Just ignore it. Sunshine + Ravioli 21:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I think Favorite TDI Camper 2 and Agents should be removed from the red hot camps list. Fav TDI Camper is done and Agents hasn't been edited in forever. --Your heart's on fire, 14:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Will someone please join (or at least look at) Total Drama Pair-ody? This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 17:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Birthday Hey the wiki started November 7, 2008 it is almost 1 year old we should have a festival can i help set it up--Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 03:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) No, it started January 19. Wiki history is messed up. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) the main page says it started november we should do a wiki past thing like the TDI wikia--Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 16:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, It's definitely January 19. I remember because 1) I came to this wiki the day it started(I was a user back when camps were on the FF wiki...good times) and 2) My wiki, the Fan clubs wiki, started on the same day. --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 19:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I say we do November 7 anyway so we can have a celebration This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 20:57, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, I think we need a new pic of the week... hopefully one that's not mine because I've had pics there like a kajillion times... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:02, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yay, Sprink finally got featured pic! He deserves it. ^^ Sunshine + Ravioli 21:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps we should start having users vote for Featured Image... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:12, October 30, 2009 (UTC) That might be good... and we should probably change it from weekly to monthly or something 'cause it's never updated weekly. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Feel free to update it, Sunshine. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) You're asking the pixie who thinks everything that's uploaded is a work of art and can't bear to choose just one to pick a featured image... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yay! Thanks. I think a vote is a great idea. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to make the pic 240px so it isn't blurry? SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) We're overdue for a new featured image! I also think that we should call it, instead of Featured Image of the Week, Featured Image of Occasionally, Whenever Someone Reminds Nalyd. XD --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 20:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) New Featured Image soon? XD --'Tdifan + 1234' 16:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll bug Nalyd about it when he gets on. (*looks up* Oh teh noez! My sig has been stolened!!!! DX) Sunshine + Ravioli 16:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL, thanks. You want me to change my sig to something else? XD --'Tdifan + 1234' 16:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL, nah, it's cool. It's about time I updated my sig anyways. *thinks about using the "Legendary Pixie!" sig XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 16:43, January 3, 2010 (UTC) That'd be epic. I can see it now... "Sunshine - Legendary Pixie! " XDD --'Tdifan + 1234' 16:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) TA-DAA!!! XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 17:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. XDDD --'Tdifan + 1234' 18:11, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I just realized we basically reversed signatures. XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 02:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I have a differnt sig now to----Kenzen Has No 02:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Chimmy is the featured user of January 2009. O_O SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) XDDD This wiki wasn't even around until January 19th 2009. --'Tdifan + 1234' 02:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) What Day does Featured image get updated XD i mean what day sould it get updatedHi Kenzen Potato Hobo 01:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I just checked the history of the page. The last time the image was updated was 10 days ago. Since it's the FI of the week, we should be getting a new one, but I think we should wait for someone with more admin-ing experience to ask them what to do. --'Tdifan + 1234' 01:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I have an image i really want to put up as featured but yeah wait for someone with admin knowledge to say what to do also we should make out a schedule witch admin updates witch week like Nalyd-1st Sunshine-2 Chimmy-3 Tdifan-4 Owe-5 Kenzen-6 TBTDIF-7 Zeke-8 Nonny-9 and just go in order--'Kenzen + 11' 02:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ...*realizes she has the featured image* Yay! ^ ^ She's a rebel, She's a saint, 18:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) XD--'Kenzen - The Potato Admin! ' 18:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Um... *bangs head on desk* The featured image is one my least favorite ever. XD No offense to Cokeman, you know how ugly it is. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 21:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, my fault. Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 04:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion, we shouldn't be using pics that are ugly. Even when they're from the ugly pics camps. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Agreed should we change it early or what--'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 11:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 19:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I take no offense. Actually, I take offense that it was put up there...sorta XD --If you fall asleep, 19:41, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, sorry...Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 20:50, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't think we should change it early. I mean, We've just gotta survive 5 more days with it. I think that's a reachable task if I say so myself. XD --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 21:00, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Not if someone dies from seeing the picture XD--'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 02:23, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh! I have the featured image! *does a victory dance* :D --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 21:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Can u maybe do something? could u advertise my roleplay on the main page....or something...--♫TDR♫♪My Talk♪ ♫Sign-Up Here♫ 15:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I think we really only put poular camps your hasn't started and BTW Welcome to the wiki--Kenzen Know That He Will 15:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Admins you are falling behind again! I've been staring at the same poll for weeks now! Boring sig 20:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Something tells me we should change the poll....Show me how to lie, you're getting better 20:19, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Chimmy We did, In fact why didn't You change it XD--Ken Eleven! 10:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Can someone update the Featured Stuff? It's December 1st. Thanks. ♫He’s a semi narcissistic egg laying 00:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC) this is ourselves, under pressure... 22:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC)]] Um Usitgz isn't featured user for January. Can someone change that? Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 22:00, December 6, 2010 (UTC) The admins are too busy being admins to notice that!(XD)Alejandrofan3000 03:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi guys im new here. Uberawsomeness Hey. Im new. She's Blainerific! S-s-so terrific! I'm fa-fa-famous! Famous! 15:48, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Annaki@102 Hi!I come here only to tell you about a NEW CAMP which named Teenagers'summer camp in Santorini!Visit this camp and take part!First of all you must write how you are(no in true if u want)and what's your name.Bye and see you soon! TheDuncanfan04 20:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC)I need help badly I have no idea of how this wiki works. Some random Question Is this talk page dead? KIRBY KIRBY KIRBY KIRBYYYYYYYYYY! HYPERNOVA SAYO-NARA SUCKAAAAAAAAAAAA! Nope, it's still here Xaypay (talk) 19:20, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Someone should remove me from the staff list and update Liam's status :P Yeah, I know that I need 20:30, April 28, 2015 (UTC) or we could give back electra's status because he deserves it maybe oops mhm yeah what who said that o dear hi ! [[User:Dianted|'You Gotta' Risk It To Get The Biscuit.']] 20:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC)